Abriendo las puertas al enemigo
by Namakemono97
Summary: [Academy AU] Poneros en situación, un colegio privado al que solo van chicos de improviso abre las puertas a las chicas. ¿Qué creéis que pasará? Algunos dirán que los chicos encontrarán el amor en cuanto entren esas chicas. ¡PUES NO! Al menos no para Alfred y Matthew. [Pairing y demás en el interior]
1. Prólogo

Bueno, antes de que empecéis a leer este fic, tengo que explicaros unas cosas:

La primera: esto surgió de una curiosidad sobre mi colegio. Resulta ser que antes mi colegio era solo de chicos, y claro mi mente empezó a formar una trama parecida a la que se muestra en este fic (pero con los de mi clase, obviamente). Ya sabéis, dos amigos de la infancia que poco a poco se van enamorando pero no tienen ni idea de que lo están, hasta que aparece el enemigo (en este caso, las chicas). Y claro, empiezan los celos y los malos rollos hasta que se dan cuenta de qué es lo que pasa por fin y amor yaoi para todos (?). El caso es que al estar basado en mi colegio muchas de las fiestas, clases, profesores y tal estarán basadas en él.

La segunda cosa es que en este fic hay tres OCs, que nos representan a unas amigas y a mí, no estarán para robar protagonismo a nadie ni nada, solo para fujoshiar y dar celos a los protas. La información la dejo aquí abajo:

Joa Sorskic (OC/ moldava. Trigueña tirando a amarilla, con el cabello entre marrón y negro, corto a lo chico, ojos oscuros tapados por el flequillo. Infantil, saca buenas notas pero no se toma en serio ninguna situación e insufriblemente inocente. Además, desaparece siempre de repente. Otaku, fujoshi y killjoy (*)/ 3º)

Maggie Smith (OC/mitad inglesa mitad francesa, rubia ojos azul profundo. Zampabollos medio vegetariana, obsesionada con el "chocolate con leche", se la pasa escuchando y tarareando música, es budista y cree que el Dios que todos conocen es un extraterrestre y ha negado, niega y negará que es uke, moe, etc. Normalmente es como Misaki, salvo cuando se despierta que es Usami. Otaku, fujoshi y killjoy/ 3º)

Violet Echevarría (OC/mitad inglesa mitad española, morena ojos negros, pelo negro con mechas azul claro. Gourmet ratonil, obsesionada con los piratas y friki de la historia, no se separa de sus cascos amados y cuando está sola se pone a cantar por muy mal que lo haga, es atea convencida, aunque cree que lo mismo que Maggie sobre el Dios que todos conocen, no le gusta que le digan que es mona, ni moe, ni nada de eso. Le gusta hacer bromas y poner en su sitio a los brabucones. Otaku, fujoshi y killjoy/3º)

(*) Fans del grupo My Chemical Romance


	2. Cap 1

**Disclaimer: **No, Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Si no Prusia viviría con Hungría en vez de con su hermano, China sería territorio ruso, Canadá y Estados Unidos formarían un nuevo país, Corea sería uno con todos e Inglaterra andaría por la vida con su delantal de camarero (?). Los OCs de Maggie y Joa pertenecen a unas amigas y el OC de Violet es mío. Portugal le pertenece a Holanda, Nueva Zelanda a Australia y tú, querido lector, le perteneces a Rusia (?).

**Parejas: **AmeCan, FrUk, NedPort, RomBul, OzNz, GerIta, Edelweiss, SebSea, TurkGre, RoChu, DenNor, SuFin, HongIce, PolLiet, PruHun, HuttSsia

* * *

**Cap. 1: De un principio de curso, muchas chicas y la restauración de un club**

Poneros en situación, un colegio privado al que solo van chicos de improviso abre las puertas a las chicas. ¿Qué creéis que pasará?

Algunos dirán que los chicos encontrarán el amor en cuanto entren esas chicas. ¡PUES NO! Al menos no pasará a quien nos interesa: Alfred F. Jones y Matthew Williams. Amigos de la infancia, vecinos de toda la vida y prácticamente hermanos. ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? Ah… Pues vamos a averiguarlo.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Primer día de clase y todo parecía normal, no se notaba nada extraño en el ambiente. Matthew y Alfred caminaban juntos por los pasillos para llegar a su nueva clase, los dos habían pasado a tercero y, cómo todos los años, iban a la misma clase. Iban hablando de lo genial que sería el nuevo curso, más bien Alfred hablaba y Matthew escuchaba y asentía, ninguno de los dos se acordaba de la gran novedad de ese curso.

-¡Este año podremos usar el laboratorio, Mattie! ¿No te parece genial? –Dijo Alfred abriendo la puerta del aula.- ¿Hm? ¿Por qué no hay nadie?

El canadiense se asomó detrás de su amigo para comprobar que no, no había nadie.

-¿Hm? ¿Será que llegamos pronto?

-¡Imposible! Si cuando llegamos había mucha gente yendo al…

-Al salón de actos, ¿verdad?

-Sí…-respondió Alfred con una sonrisilla nerviosa, pero justo antes de que respondiera con una de sus heroicidades unos gritos le interrumpieron.

-¡Ja! ¡Te dije que estaban aquí! –ambos reconocieron esa voz al instante, era de Arthur.

-¡Yo también te lo dije y no me hiciste caso, cejón! – ¿y esa otra? De Francis, también amigo suyo.

Y los dos nunca, NUNCA, paraban de discutir, a no ser que se pusiera delante de Francis una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo, juntos mejor.

-Hola chicos.-Saludaron a la vez Matthew y Alfred con paciencia, la necesitaban para tratar con esos dos.

-Idiot! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? – Regañó el de las cejas pobladas nada más ver a Alfred.- ¿Es que no has visto a todo el mundo ir al salón de actos? ¡Y tú, Matt! ¿Por qué le has seguido? Ya sabes que es un idiota.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Artie.-Rió el más alto.

-Yo tampoco me fijé a donde iba la gente…-se excusó Matthew.

-¡Oh, no importa mon petit! –Dije Francis abrazando al susodicho.- Ya sabes cómo es Arthur, se enfada por todo.

-¡Yo no me enfado por todo, frog! ¡Vamos al salón de actos ya y dejemos de perder el tiempo! ¡Y suelta a Matthew, pervertido!

Y dicho esto, el inglés se alejó a grandes zancadas, los demás no tardaron en seguirlo entre risas, Francis y Alfred disfrutaban realmente el hacer enojar a Arthur.

Al llegar al salón de actos por fin se dieron cuenta de cómo habían cambiado las cosas ese año. A un lado de la sala había un pequeño grupo de chicas, pequeño en comparación con el grupo del otro lado formado por chicos.

Los cuatro se sentaron en el grupo de chicos mirando con desconfianza al otro grupo. Al lado de Francis se sentaron sus dos mejores amigos, Antonio y Gilbert.

-¡Hola Fran! –Saludó animadamente Antonio, Gilbert simplemente soltó un gruñido molesto.

-Hola Antoine, ¿Qué le pasa a nuestro querido albino?

-¿Te acuerdas de aquél chico que vivía cerca de Gilbert? Bien, pues no es un chico, es una chica y viene a esta escuela.

-¡Y se la ha pasado todo el tiempo pegada al señorito! ¡Cómo si el awesome yo no existiera! ¿Y sabes hace cuánto que no nos vemos? ¡Dos años!

-¿Cuál es Toño? –preguntó el francés subiéndose a la silla para ver mejor.

-La del pelo castaño claro y una flor en la cabeza, esa que está leyendo.

-Anda, pues es guapa, yo creía que iba a ser una marimacha.

-¿¡ME ESTÁIS ESCUCHANDO!?

Cómo podéis comprobar, el grupo de los chicos era bastante ruidoso además de grande, por eso las chicas pasaban desapercibidas y pronto los chicos se olvidaron de ellas.

El director del colegio les dio la bienvenida a las chicas y los asignó a todos a sus respectivos tutores que los guiaron hasta sus aulas. En la clase de nuestros queridos protagonistas había cinco chicas, la que más de todo tercero. Y esas cinco chicas ya se habían hecho amigas.

A los oídos de Alfred, que iba hablando con Kiku de su heroico verano, llegó parte de su conversación.

-¿Y habéis visto Sensitive Pornograph (*)? ¡No tiene nada de censura! Y… ¡Dios! Es genial.-Dijo una chica de pelo negro y mechas azules.

-¡Bah! ¡Eso no es nada! ¿Te has visto Shonen Maid Kuro Kun (*)? En el OVA el chico lo pasa mal, pero en comparación con el manga… Es una pena que solo lo encuentre en japonés.-Se lamentó una peli castaña.

-¿Japonés? ¡Mi primo es japonés! Es ese chico bajito que va al lado del rubio, esperad que os lo presento.-La vietnamita se acercó a Kiku, su primo.- ¡Kiku, Kiku! ¿Sabes? ¡Todas somos fujoshis! ¡Tienes que conocerlas, ven!

-Pero Loan-san… estoy hablando con mi amigo…-Se excusó el japonés.

-¡Ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con él! ¡Una de ellas, Eli, se ha traído el último de Okane Ga Nai (*)! ¡Tienes que verlo!

Alfred, que se estaba enterando de la mitad de la conversación de milagro, miró molesto a la asiática.

-Al menos podrías esperar a que termine de hablar con él, ¿no?

-Lo siento yanqui, pero tenemos prisa.-Le dedicó una sonrisa cortés que chocaba con el tono borde que usó.

-Bah, llévatelo si quieres, paso de discutir con una chica.

Loan no esperó para llevarse arrastras a su primo hacia el grupo de chicas, las cuales gritaron como fans enloquecidas al saber que era… ¿fundashi? Alfred no sabía qué era eso, ni estaba seguro de querer saberlo, así que se juntó con el resto de chicos de su clase hasta llegar al aula. Allí el tutor le explicó el horario de las clases, quiénes serían sus profesores, las actividades de los clubs… Sí, también habían clubs nuevos, para las chicas, cosas cómo teatro y baile, y gracias a ello habían quitado el club de lucha y no, ningún chico estaba de acuerdo.

-Exactamente… ¿qué se hace en los clubes de lucha? –Preguntó Elizabeta a Kiku, que no entendía por qué tanta queja.-Las demás escucharon con interés, estaban tan perdidas como la peli-castaña.

-Para que lo entendáis… Chicos que pelean con poca ropa.

Cuando las chicas se recuperaron de su propia imaginación, Elizabeta tuvo una idea.

-¡Chicos! Nosotras renunciaremos a un club para que vosotros recuperéis el club de lucha, ¿verdad, chicas? – Miró a sus compañeras buscando apoyo.

-Yo no creo que nadie vaya a escoger baile… Teatro, pues sí, pero no baile.-Opinó una de las chicas, una de pelo rubio y ojos azul profundo.

-Normalmente, cuando una chica se interesa por el baile se apunta a una academia.-Comentó otra, una trigueña de cabello corto y negro.

-¡Chicos, chicos! Un poco de orden. Si queréis que vuelva el club de lucha tenéis que conseguir las suficientes firmas antes de octubre que es cuando empiezan las actividades.-Les avisó el tutor.

-Entonces, ¿qué decís, chicos? –Sonrió Loan.- ¿Queréis nuestra ayuda?

Todos la aceptaron, aunque no sabían los verdaderos planes que tenían las chicas (y Kiku).

* * *

¡Hey gente del mundo! Aquí yo con otro fic fictoso de estos...

¿Y qué decir de este? Pues lo que ya habéis leído, se me ocurrió en clase de mates (:'3 así voy) y llevo dándole vueltas desde entonces y aquí está, aunque debería haberlo subido antes.

¿Sobre las parejas? Muuuuchas, cómo habréis visto. Fuera de esas, podéis pedir, que a mí no me importa siempre que me guste la pareja.

Solo me queda agradecerle a mis amigas el haberme dado sus OCs para este fic (no pongo el nombre porque me gusta dónde están mis órganos por ahora).

Nada más, hasta la próxima.

_**Un review hace a una autora** **feliz**_


	3. Cap 2

**Disclaimer: **No, Hetalia no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, porque si no todos sería uno con el seme supremo (Holanda). Los OCs de Joa y Maggie les pertenecen a unas amigas, el de Violet es mío, tú eres de Rusia y Hong Kong en realidad es una casa de campo de Islandia a la que va siempre que puede para ver a un Hong Kong disfrazado de mayordomo al más puro estilo Kuroshitsuji -w-)b

**Parejas: **AmeCan, FrUk, NedPort, RomBul, OzNz, GerIta, Edelweiss, SebSea, TurkGre, RoChu, DenNor, SuFin, HongIce, PolLiet, PruHun, HuttSsia

**Nombres humanos que a lo mejor no conocéis: **Soram Noo Lata: Tailandia.

* * *

**Cap 2. De unos cuchilleos, una pelea y un reto**

Si a Alfred ya se le hacía raro que las chicas y el pacífico japonés quisieran ayudarlos a restaurar el club de lucha, más raro se le hizo aún cuando en el recreo esas mismas chicas se les quedaban mirando a él y a Matt, mientras cuchicheaban. No solo las de su clase, sino que también las de otras clases y otros cursos.

No es que estuviesen haciendo nada raro, lo de siempre. Él jugaba al fútbol, soccer para él, con algunos de sus amigos mientras Matthew le animaba. Él lo saludaba de vez en cuando con su típica sonrisa americana y Mattie respondía al saludo con su sonrisa tímida de siempre. Todo muy normal, no sabía que había de raro en ello.

Lo más curioso era las palabras que escuchaba cuando pasaba cerca del grupo, cosas como "shota", "uke", "seme"… No sabía qué narices significaban esas cosas, y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, pero le ponía nervioso que hablaran de él y de su amigo. Concretamente, le ponía nervioso las veces que escuchaba el nombre de Matthew en su conversación, demasiadas, y siempre acompañadas con un tono que, lejos de ser ofensivo, parecía halagador, casi enternecido. Le molestaba, pero decidió dejarlo en una simple molestia por el momento.

El recreo siguió su curso hasta el toque de campana que indicaba la vuelta a las aulas. Los alumnos se tomaron su tiempo para volver siendo los últimos los que jugaban al fútbol.

-¿Qué, chicas, ya habéis conseguido que las demás renuncien a un club? –Preguntó Sornam en cuanto hubo entrado a la clase.

-Oh, sí, claro, el club de baile no le interesa a nadie, así que solo habrá que ir por las clases recogiendo firmas y tendréis vuestro querido club de lucha.-Contestó la vietnamita con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Genial! ¿Has oído Al? –Preguntó el canadiense a su amigo –Volverás a ser el capitán este año.

Y justo cuando iba a contestar entraron un muy ruidoso autodeclarado prusiano seguido por un despistado español y… bueno, una tropa de chicos.

-¡Yo, el awesome Gilbert, ha oído que intentáis que vuelvan a poner el club de lucha!

-No hace falta que grites, pedazo idiota.-Le reprendió Vash.

-Ya sabes cómo es…-suspiró Roderic con cansancio poniéndose cerca de su amigo.

-Pues sí, lo vamos a restaurar y Alfred será el capitán, ¿no? –Contestó Elizabeta haciéndose oír por encima del ruido que se había formado en el aula.

-¡De eso nada, Alfred! ¡Este año me toca a mí ser el capitán! –Se quejó el albino.

-Acordamos en que eran dos años yo y tú otros dos años.

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo!

Y mientras esos dos discutían, Kiku procedió a explicarles a qué venía tanto drama entre esos dos. Resultar ser, que a ser los dos más fuertes del curso llegaron a un acuerdo en primero, Alfred sería el capitán del club dos años y Gilbert otros dos, Gilbert lo fue en primero y Alfred en segundo y ahora discutían por quién lo sería ese año.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no hacéis una lucha de esas que hacéis en el club? Y así quien gane será el capitán este año.- Propuso la chica de mechas azules, llamada Violet.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a la morena.

-Es una buena idea…-opinó Antonio.

-Hagámoslo.-Dijo Alfred mirando desafiante a Gilbert.

-En el gimnasio, el viernes después de clase.

-Hecho, los hermanos italianos serán los jueces, son los más inocentes de por aquí…

Y hablando de los reyes de Roma (nunca mejor dicho), los susodichos aparecieron en el aula cada uno a buscar a los de sus respectivas clases.

-Ve~ los de mi clase, id yendo ya que el profe se está mosqueando.

-_Ché palle! _¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí ser el recadero del bastardo del profesor? ¡Los bastardos de mi clase: desfilando YA! ¡O yo mismo me encargaré de que os castiguen a todos!

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Y allí estaban, el viernes después de clase, en el gimnasio. Alfred y Gilbert con su ropa de lucha y el resto de alumnos interesados en la pelea, o simplemente por aburrimiento o que los habían obligado sus hermanos mayores, esperando a que Feliciano diera comienzo a la pelea.

Y así lo hizo en cuanto comprobó que todos estaban atentos. Gilbert atacó primero abalanzándose sobre Alfred, éste lo esquivó con facilidad pero no hizo que el albino perdiera el equilibrio por lo que volvió a atacar con más fuerza. El americano se mantuvo firme a pesar que Gilbert trataba de tirarlo al suelo de todas las maneras que se le ocurrían, Alfred contraatacó con fuerza poniendo al alemán en desventaja.

Mientras en las gradas, las apuestas estaban tan igualadas como la lucha. Claro que solo los chicos apostaban, las pocas chicas que se habían dignado a asistir estaban prestando otro tipo de atención, un poco más… ¿pervertida?

-Se están tocando por todas partes…-comentó Joa, la trigueña de pelo corto.

-Es tan… Genial.-Siguió Maggie, una chica rubia de ojos azules.

-Definitivamente, amo este deporte.-Sentenció Elizabeta, las demás asintieron de acuerdo con la húngara.

Matthew miró extrañado a las chicas y volvió a centrarse en la lucha dando ánimos a Alfred mentalmente. A los ojos de Matthew, Alfred era admirable luchando y haciendo casi cualquier cosa. Al contrario que él, Alfred era fuerte y se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y aún así siempre estaba con él. A veces Matthew se sentía como si fuera una carga para el estadounidense, y aunque él dijera lo contrario no dejaba de sentirse culpable. Pero eso cambiaría, se intentaría volver más extrovertido. No, definitivamente lo haría.

El canadiense decidió esto justo cuando la espalda de Gilbert tocó el suelo dejando como ganador a Alfred.

Bueno, ya lo haría después, ahora se irían todos a celebrar la victoria de su mejor amigo.

* * *

¡Hey! ¡Aquí yo de nuevo! Qué rapidez viniendo de mí, que siempre me demoro bastante en actualizar. Pero me vino la inspiración y cierta amiga (tú sabes quién eres) me presionó para que lo subiera en seguida, así que aquí está el segundo capítulo, algo corto para mi gusto, pero aquí está.

Sí, ya empiezan "molestias" que luego se convertirán en celos para Alfie y Matt intentará hacer amigos por su cuenta. Qué mono ;/;)b También las chicas fujoshiando con la lucha xD la verdad es que yo también lo hago, mi padre se está empezando a preocupar por las caras que pongo cuando veo la lucha con él. Y ya sé, Romano no es que parezca muy inocente, pero es sincero así que a mi ver sería buen juez -w-

En el anterior cap se me olvidó comentar algunas cosillas, Sensitive Pornograph y Shonen Maid Kuro Kun son OVAs yaoi hard, MUY hard, cómo ya dicen Sensitive no tiene censura (pero que ninguna) y Kuro Kun es shota y bastante mal que lo pasa n.n' Okage Ga Nai es un manga (también hay varias OVAs) que es algo así como shota también, pero el prota solo lo aparenta porque en realidad tiene 18 años, y es muy cute *3*

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Tu Matt (osea, MI Matt)****: **Bueeeeno, pues aquí tienes el segundo, cómo te prometí ayer, sin demoras xD Y aún sigo sin creerme que yo escriba tan bien... ./. es que tú me ves con buenos ojos querida. Ya, el HongIce que no falte, si casi que lo tengo en todos mis fics, es lo que tiene que nos guste tanto xD te imagino a ti leyendo las parejas, ves "HongIce" y te pones a fangirlear ¬w¬ si yo sé lo que te gusta. CanHun para lo restos, pls 3

**G.A-motoharu:** me alegro de que nada más entrar te encontrases con un fic de una pareja que te gusta y que sea el mío me alegra más. De las parejas que no conozcas, no dudes en preguntarme que para eso estoy, mientras que no te spoilee xD  
La idea, bueno... es la idea más productiva fruto del aburrimiento que he tenido, la verdad xD y no está totalmente basado en la vida real (aunque no me importaría que mis compañeros de clase hiciesen las cosas que voy a hacer yo aquí ewe). El tema de los OCs lo hice porque había muy pocas chicas, y necesitaba algunas más.


	4. Cap 3

**Disclaimer: **Ya sabéis que ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuera así el mundo ya sería Pangea y todos serían uno con todos. Hetalia pertenece a Hima-papa, los OCs de Maggie y Joa son de unas amigas, el OC de Violet es mío. El Big ben es de Francia, el rizo erógeno de Italia solo lo puede tocar Alemania, y las cámaras que graban al mundo en general haciendo "cosas productivas" son de Japón, Hungría y Taiwán.

**Parejas: **AmeCan, FrUk, NedPort, RomBul, OzNz, GerIta, Edelweiss, SebSea, TurkGre, RoChu, DenNor, SuFin, HongIce, PolLiet, PruHun, HuttSsia

**Nombres humanos que a lo mejor no conocéis:** Loan Minh (Vietnam)/ Henri Hepburn (Luxemburgo)/ Monique Bonnefoy (Mónaco)/ Xian Wang (Hong Kong)/ Emil Bonnewiik (Islandia)/ Victoria Bonnefoy (Seychelles)/ Soren Koler (Dinamarca)/ Jack Ashton (Australia)/ Noah Kirkland (Nueva Zelanda)

* * *

**3. De una apuesta, unos celos inminentes y... ¡BOOM!**

Loan llegó al aula de primero para explicar el asunto de las firmas para el club de lucha y después irse dejándoles las hojas para las firmas.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí confundidos, no habían oído nada de que iban a restaurar el club de lucha, es más, no tenían ni idea de que había un club de lucha ya que la cosa de las actividades extraescolares era exclusiva de secundaria y a ellos no les habían dicho nada.

-¿Vosotras sabíais algo? –preguntó Henri.

-Sí, las chicas de tercero nos lo dijeron para que renunciáramos a un club.-Contestó Monique.

-Pues, como que, yo me quiero apuntar.-Dijo Xian.

-Claro, cómo no…-Comentó con ironía Emil.

-Alguien tendrá que defenderte o algo así.-Le contestó guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Sé defenderme solo, idiota! –Le gritó algo sonrojado el nórdico.- ¡Seguro que soy más fuerte que tú!

El asiático sonrió de lado al escucharlo.

-Demuéstralo.

-¿Qué? –Emil miró confuso a su… bueno, ya no sabía cómo llamarlo, dejémoslo en amigo.

-Que demuestres que eres más fuerte que yo, hagamos un pulso.

-No voy a competir contigo… -miró receloso a su compañero, lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que eso no acabaría en nada bueno para él mismo.- De todos modos… ¿qué ganaría yo con eso?

-Lo que quieras. Apostemos, si gano yo serás amable conmigo y sonreirás, y si ganas tú…

-Si gano yo –le interrumpió – me dejarás todos tus videojuegos y me harás los deberes.

-Hecho.

Ambos chicos se sentaron enfrente al otro preparados para el pulso y Victoria dio el inicio de este. Emil era algo más alto que Xian por lo que tenía algo de ventaja, pero los muchos años de entrenamiento del asiático igualaban o superaban esa ventaja que tenía el nórdico, y que este se le quedara mirando fijamente con una sonrisilla de superioridad no ayudaba mucho.

-Emil, tienes las manos muy suaves o algo así, como una chica.

-Calla idiota.

-¿Por qué? Me gustan tus manos…

El islandés fulminó con la mirada a Xian ligeramente sonrojado.

-Te he dicho que te calles…

-Idiota.-Le interrumpió Xian.- Lo sé, pero no quiero, como que me gusta hacerte sonrojar, te ves lindo así.

Y dicho eso, aprovechando que la guardia de Emil había bajado, el hongkonés ganó el pulso.

-Ahora serás amable y sonreirás durante una semana y media, o algo así.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Mientras, en el laboratorio del colegio… Matt era interrogado por un grupo de chicas.

-Mattie, ¿y desde cuándo os conocéis tú y Alfred? –le preguntó Elizabeta.

-Eh… Pu-pues desde que tengo memoria, es mi vecino desde niños.

-¿Y cómo os conocisteis? –siguió Violet.

-Él se coló en mi jardín para jugar con mi oso mascota, y no me notó hasta que Kumajirou se fue corriendo hacia mí.

Alfred los miraba de soslayo sentado al lado de Kiku que jugaba a algo en su móvil, Gilbert también estaba allí mirando entusiasmado el juego del asiático, junto a Soren, Jack y a Noah, el chico nuevo que todo el mundo confundió con una chica al principio.

Pero Alfred no prestaba atención a ninguno, tenía el oído puesto en el interrogatorio al pequeño canadiense.

-Ay… Mattie, que mono eras de pequeño.-Chilló una de las chicas, una rubia de la clase de Antonio, Emma o algo así…

El comentario de la chica le hizo explotar la vena. A ver, ¿por qué estaban últimamente tan pendientes de Matthew? Siempre lo estaban acaparando y ahora apenas hablaban. Hasta se quedaban después de clase con él para volver a casa. Pero él era Alfred F. Jones, e iba a recuperar a su amigo de las garras de esas arpías.

Se acercó al singular grupo con pasos seguros, dignos de un buen héroe americano, traspasó la barrera de chicas alrededor de Matt y se colocó al lado del rubio con una de sus mejores, también de las más falsas, sonrisas americanas.

-¿Estáis hablando de mí, chicas?

-Estaban preguntándome cosas sobre cuando éramos pequeños.-Le contestó el canadiense sorprendido de la intrusión de su amigo.

El japonés puso en pausa el juego y miró extrañado al grupo de chicas, que se había revolucionado por la intervención del estadounidense. Suspiró cansado y se acercó para salvar a su amigo del desastre en el que se iba a meter.

Pero cuando se acercó, ya era demasiado tarde. Alfred volvía a ser el centro de atención como estaba acostumbrado y Matt sonreía levemente volviendo a hacerse invisible.

Por suerte el profesor llegó al laboratorio disolviendo el grupo. Alfred sentó con Matthew, sonriendo más feliz que nunca de poder estar con su amigo y por volver a ser el centro de atención.

El profesor empezó a explicarles las medidas de seguridad que debían tomar estando en el laboratorio mientras repartía batas de científico.

Claro que el profesor no conocía las consecuencias de tener a cinco de los alumnos más traviesos del colegio en una sala con químicos explosivos y corrosivos. No, nada bueno podía salir de allí.

Por eso, cuando hicieron los grupos para el experimento, Jack, Alfred, Gilbert, Soren y Antonio se pusieron juntos. ¿Qué tenían que usar agua? No… mejor alcohol, ¿una sustancia base? ¿El mercurio cuenta como sustancia base? Sí, puede valer… Y ahora todo encima del mechero… Está burbujeando de una manera sospechosa… Menos mal que el profesor es listo y sabe reaccionar a tiempo.

-¡Chicos, salid de aquí! ¡Ya!

La planta de las salas auxiliares quedó vacía en cuestión de segundos, justo a tiempo para que nadie saliera herido por la explosión del siglo.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Tu Matt (o séase MI Matt, en serio, pon otro nombre que me lío xD): **Bueno, aquí tu HongIce, el principeso va a explotar siendo amable con Xian, no va a poder xD Pero se intentará, y si no lo hace Xian lo secuestrará para hacer "cosas productivas" con "bombo sorpresa" if you know what I mean ¬w¬ Me he sentido mal escribiendo a un Alferd quitándole el protagonismo a Mattie ;3; me da pena, pero luego se pelearán y luego lo arreglarán y happy flower todos xD Ah, y bueno, no eres mal Canadá, eres mon cher, t'aime ;3 pero Al es corto de miras y no se da cuenta de la monoshidad que tiene delante, en fin, algún día lo hará. Los polos deben estar deshechos ya de lo que me he tardado xD CanHun es lo mejor porque lo hacemos nosotras ;3

**Shalyn: **Me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Lo de pensar en yaoi con eso, es experiencia propia xD no puedo ver deportes por eso, no es que no me gusten ni nada, el yaoi nos persigue a las dos... (?) Gracias, la verdad es que me fue fácil, ese es mi headcanon que tengo de ellos dos, la verdad, Matt el hermano pequeño que adora y admira a su hermano mayor y Al el que siempre lo protege, a veces en demasía xD Perdón por tardarme en actualizar, soy mala escritora por eso ;3;

**Comentarios:**

Hola mundo, aquí yo reportándose. Os preguntaréis que qué me pasó, que me he tardado un montón en actualizar. Pues estrés, que iban a operar a mi padre, que me han sacado las muelas del juicio (au :'3) y estudios... en fin, y luego no me vino la inspiración hasta esta noche que me puse a ver Castle con mi padre y me salió solo. Algo corto para mi gusto, pero decente xD

En fin, me sentí la peor persona del mundo al escribir a Al de esa manera, quitándole el protagonismo a Mattie, pero es que lo hace por celos, aunque aún no lo sepa (?) y Mattie no se queja, de momento, ya lo hará, pero me callaré porque a nadie le gustan los spoilers, creo ¬w¬ Y bueno, el HongIce fue por "Joa", sí, tú sabes quién eres, y además quería meter a otros cursos, en el siguiente meteré a los de 6º de primaria, sí, las micronaciones adorables *^* ESAS you know. La explosión será para meter más parejas, ya sabéis ewe Cais que tengo el siguiente cap planeado ya xD

Y después de todo esto... ¡Hasta la próxima mes cherís! que mi padre se desespera y me va a cortar las manos como no cuelgue ya


	5. Cap 4

**Disclaimer: **A ver, la razón de ser del disclaimer es recordarme la maldita realidad: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y casi que menos mal, porque si no el mundo sería Pangea y todos serían uno con todos y Rusia cumpliría su sueño de ser uno con todos, pero como Holanda es más seme que él no disfrutará tanto (?) Tampoco me pertenecen los OCs de Maggie y Joa, solo el de Violet

**Parejas:** AmeCan, FrUk, NedPort, RomBul, OzNz, GerIta, Edelweiss, SebSea, TurkGre, RoChu, DenNor, SuFin, HongIce, PolLiet, PruHun, HuttSsia

**Nombres que no conozcáis: **Emily Ashton (Wy), Loke Oxenstierna (Ladonia), Florian Edelstein (Kugelmugel), Mei Wang (Taiwán), Evan Vargas (Seborga), Noeh Kirkland (Nueva Zelanda), Paulo Fernández Carreido (Portugal), Jack Ashton (Australia)

Etto... Hola... jeje ^^U tenéis todo el derecho de matarme, me he ausentado demasiado, pero vinieron los exámenes de septiembre, una de las chicas que me dio uno de los OCs tuvo unos problemas y rompimos el contacto y me quedé algo puff... porque bueno, este fic va dedicado sobre todo a ella y no quería seguir usando su OC sin su permiso, pero ya se ha arreglado todo y aquí estoy yo de vuelta y ella para darme la paliza para que actualice pronto xD así que ya no habrá problemas sobre eso y mi cabeza no para de inventarse cosas y tal... es culpa de todas las canciones con fanservice :'3 en fin, que ahora saldrán mucho las paredes en este fic (?)

ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A MI PEQUEÑA RINGO-CHAN QUE AMA EL OZNZ ya lo he dicho -w-

* * *

**4. Un castigo, un sonrojo y un plan contra la monotonía**

Medio colegio se reunió cerca del edificio de secundaria, donde los alumnos de tercero miraban horrorizados en desastre causado por la explosión. Después de que todo se hubiera "normalizado", las miradas se dirigieron a los causantes del desastre: Gilbert, Antonio, Soren, Jack y Alfred. Cómo no, ellos tenían que ser los culpables.

Por ahí también andaba un grupo de niños de primaria, que no deberían estar ahí, pero que habían conseguido escaparse de clase para cotillear sobre sus hermanos mayores, salvo Raivis que había sido arrastrado por Peter, cómo no.

-Peter, ¿eres idiota? Nos van a pillar por tu culpa.-Le regañó en voz baja Emily mientras se escondía aún más.

-Tranquila Emily, esto será pan comido, además tengo un topo entre los de primero, nos cubrirá si nos pillan.

-¿Quieres dejar de tomarte esto como una misión de espías? –Esta vez fue Loke quien le echaba la bronca al pequeño inglés.- Cómo me vea Berwald estoy muerto.

-Me estoy manchando la ropa, esto no es arte.-Refunfuñó Florian, que empezaba a temblar de rabia.

-Chicos, chicos, calmaos, solo venimos a ver qué pasa y después nos vamos y aquí no ha pasado nada, tened paciencia.-Los tranquilizó, o al menos lo intentó, Mei.

-Yo no sé porque siempre acabo metido en líos por vosotros…-Tembló Raivis.

-¡Peter~! –Saltó una voz desde atrás, que solo podía pertenecer a Evan, el "topo" del inglés, el cual vino y abrazó por detrás al pequeño.- ¿Qué haces aquí? No es bueno que los niños anden por aquí, puede ser peligroso y os podrían pillar.

-¡Pero no me abraces así de improviso!

Y justo en ese momento en el que el ruidoso italiano estaba hablando por lo alto con el inglés, la profesora de los más jóvenes, que los estaba buscando, los vio gracias al bullicio que estaban armando.

La profesora se llevó a rastras a los más jóvenes entre quejas y regañinas dejando solo al italiano que se volvió con su grupo.

Allí, como era de esperarse, los profesores estaban echándole la bronca a los culpables de la explosión. Los más allegados de los cinco alumnos problemáticos; Noah, Matt, Ludwig, Lukas y Paulo; los miraban a una distancia prudente poniendo sus mejores caras de pésame.

-Estáis castigados, en los recreos y después de clases, durante dos meses, además limpiaréis el desastre que habéis causado.-Sentenció el profesor terminando su periplo.

Los alumnos admitieron su derrota, resignados, y volvieron con sus amigos, más bien, fueron ellos los que fueron con los castigados.

-¡Jack! –Lo llamó el neozelandés con cara de preocupación.- ¿Se han pasado mucho?

El australiano, sonrió con levedad conmovido por la ternura del más bajito. Ya se conocían de antes de que él llegara a la escuela, pero apenas hablaban, ahora pasaban todo el tiempo posible juntos y el rubio se había hecho fácilmente su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, un poco… Dos meses sin recreo y quedándome después de clases, no podré acompañarte en los recreos ni de vuelta a casa.-Jack fingió un puchero y abrazó de improviso al más bajito, el cual se sonrojó levemente.

-¡N-no importa Jack! Puedo apañármelas solo…

El castaño lo miró fijamente, el ver a su amigo sonrojado de esa forma tan… linda lo había trastocado un poco. Se separó del abrazo, aún fingiendo el puchero.

-¿Ya no me necesitas? ¿Eso significa que ya no me quieres? ¡Noah ya no me quiere! –Empezó a sollozar dramáticamente.

-¡Jack! –Rió Noah.- Deja de fingir. Prefiero que estés conmigo, pero si no se puede, no me queda de otra que apañármelas solo, no significa que ya no… te quiera.-Lo último lo dijo en un susurro, casi para sí mismo, sonrojándose un tono más de rojo.

Otra vez, ese sonrojo que casi le hacía perder la compostura, pero era demasiado lindo como para cogerle manía. En cambio, rió alegremente, como solía cuando Noah le pillaba alguna de sus pequeñas bromas.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero prefería pasar el rato contigo, el aula de castigo es horriblemente aburrida…

Las clases continuaron su ritmo normal, aburrido y monótono. Y eso que aún estaban en septiembre. ¿Qué podrían hacer para alegrar la jornada? Los más jóvenes ya tramaban algo para ello.


	6. Cap 5

HOLA MUNDO MUNDIALOSO *^*)/ aquí yo con otro cap capituloso (?) este es largo, porque quería contar muchas cosas y me vino las inspiración en algunas partes y... me duelen los dedos de escribir y el estómago de comer chuches mientras escribo.

Y... tengo algo que explicar xD A ver, Joa (la chica que la creó) me propuso una cosa, que yo me tomé como un reto, hace JoVi (Joa x Violet), es decir yuri con nuestros OC's y sí, lo haré, espero no os moleste xD es que os juro que me hizo mucha gracia la idea y tengo que hacerla. En este cap, realmente se ve muy muy poquitito de JoVi, ya haré más.

**Disclaimer: **Hola, soy un disclaimer y vengo aquí a decirte que la tía que escribe esto no es la dueña de ninguno de estos personajes salvo su propio OC Violet. Maggie y Joa le pertenecen a unas amigas de la escritora. El resto a Hima-papa y tú le perteneces a un ser superior llamado Tony.

**Parejas: **AmeCan, FrUk, NedPort, RomBul, OzNz, GerIta, Edelweiss, SebSea, TurkGre, RoChu, DenNor, SuFin, HongIce, PolLiet, PruHun, HuttSsia, (JoVi)

**Nombres humanos que a lo mejor no conocéis: **Victoria Bonnefoy (Seychelles), Kevin Jones (Molossia), Monique Bonnefoy (Mónaco), Natalia Braginski (Bielorrusia), Roy Ashton (Hutt River), Jack Ashton (Australia), Evan Vargas (Seborga)

* * *

**5. Otro plan, un subplan y un golpe de suerte**

Septiembre seguía su curso, cada vez más aburrido y monótono, los alumnos de primero se daban cuenta de ello y apenas quedaban dos semanas para que empezara octubre y con él los clubes que rompían un poco la rutina.

Pero ellos no podían esperar.

O al menos no tanto, no porque ellos fueran preadolescentes impacientes ni nada.

Por suerte la enérgica Victoria encontró la solución:

-¿Por qué no…? Va, dejadlo, es una tontería.

-Las tonterías me interesan, o algo así…-animó Xian, aunque estaba más atenta a su móvil que a lo que decía la morena.

-¿Por qué no…? –Victoria se volvió a cortar.

-¡Rayos! ¡Dilo ya, mujer! –Insistió Kevin con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿Por qué no formamos un club de bromas secreto? Ya sabéis, para ir gastando bromas a lo grande por todo el colegio.

-Realmente, eso es una tontería…-Comentó Monique.

-Y nos podrían pillar.-Siguió Natalia.

-A mí me parece buena idea, yo me apunto.-Esta vez fue Evan, que apoyaba a la seychellense,

-Y a mí, parece divertido, yo también me apunto.-Roy también se apuntó al nuevo club.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué dices nada idiota? –Bufó Kevin, porque dónde iba Roy, ahí iba él.- Supongo que yo también…

-¡Y yo también, por supuesto! ¡Da-ze! –Cómo no, Yong tenía que estar metido.

Solo quedaban Emil y Xian, ya que las chicas habían dejado claro que esta vez no apoyarían a la morena.

-¡Bien! –Sonrió Victoria.- ¡Nuestra primera broma será poner una bomba en la sala de profesores!

Oh. Eso sí que sonaba interesante para Xian.

-Me apunto o algo así…-Dijo el asiático sin despegar los ojos del móvil.

-Para qué le das ideas…-Emil suspiró y miró de reojo a Xian.- Supongo que yo también me apunto.

-Entonces somos… Evan, con sus instintos de mafioso italiano; Roy, y su facilidad para actuar; Kevin, cuyo hermano mayor es el más gamberro del instituto; Xian y su piromanía; Emil y su inteligencia; Yong y su… lo que sea y yo.-Dijo la morena apuntando los nombres en un papel.- ¡Pues como es una bomba…!

-Deberías bajar el volumen…-susurró Emil.- ¿Qué pasaría si nos pillan porque alguien no sabe ser un poco más discreta?

-Perdón…-dijo varios tonos más bajo.

-Como que… lo mejor sería quedar en el aula abandonada.-Comentó Xian.- Es dónde va Emil cuando quiere estudiar.

-¿E-eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque cuando estudias yo me aburro, así que te sigo.-Y el hongkonés siguió con su juego.

-¡Es buena idea Xian! ¡Allí en la hora de recreo!

Poco a poco las quejas de Emil fueron acalladas por los murmullos de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, unas aulas más arriba…

-Hay que pensar en cómo librarnos del castigo.-Sentenció Jack mirando a los demás afectados por el "accidente del laboratorio".- Pensad.

-Ehm… Podemos… ¿hablar con los profesores y ponerles excusas para al menos no tener que quedarnos por las tardes?-Propuso Antonio con toda su buena intención.

Los demás se le quedaron mirando antes de desestimar su idea y proponer otras "mucho más efectivas"

-¡Destrocemos el aula de castigo! –Propuso Gilbert.- Podemos poner una bomba.

-Claro, es buena idea Gil.-Secundó Soren siendo seguido en seguida por los demás.

-Pero, ¿de dónde sacamos la bomba?-Preguntó Jack.

-Hay un chico, en primero… ya sabéis, el asiático ese tan serio que está todo el día detrás de ese otro chaval con el pelo blanco y cara de niño. El hermano pequeño de Yao…-Alfred desistió al no acordarse del nombre del chico.- ¡Bah! El caso es que Yao una vez me dijo que en primaria su hermano pequeño se metía en muchos líos por problema con explosivos y fuego. Él debe tener alguna para nosotros.

-¿Nos la dará, así, de gratis? –Dudó Antonio.

-Bueno, por probar… Mañana hablaré yo con él.-Se ofreció Al, dando por zanjado el tema.

Cada uno se volvió a su clase, y Alfred se fue con Matthew, que otra vez estaba rodeado de chicas, para variar.

Francamente, ¿qué le veían de interesante? Solo era un chico normal, no destacaba casi en nada, salvo tal vez en su empatía… Es más, ¿qué le veía él para ser su mejor amigo? Aparte de su empatía… bueno, siempre le apoyaba en todo lo que él hacía y sabía cuando pararle los pies cuando sus caprichos se volvían demasiado dementes, y siempre lo hacía de una manera cariñosa y dulce… era casi imposible decirle que no con esa maldita sonrisa tan adorable… Oye, oye, para el carro Alfred, te estás yendo por las ramas.

Y sin darse cuenta, el americano se había quedado parado en mitad del aula sumido en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente al canadiense. Es más, las chicas, y Matt, se le habían quedando mirando también, esperando algún tipo de reacción de su parte. Cuando él pareció volver en sí, todas parecieron reírse para sus adentros al ver el leve rubor de sus mejillas.

Molesto, el rubio cambió de rumbo dirigiéndose con Kiku que miraba disimuladamente a dos chicas que curiosamente no estaban alrededor de Matthew. Pues ahora ellas no estaban en la lista negra de Alfred y las demás sí, hala.

-¿Qué haces, Kiku? –Le preguntó con desinterés.

-Eh… Nada… -el japonés volvió a centrar la atención en… ¿un libro que se leía al revés? Alfred ya no sabía qué pensar.

-¿Y ellas? –Señaló a las chicas que estaban apartadas del "grupo de fans de Matthew Williams".

-¿Joa y Violet? Traman algo…-susurró más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Ya en la hora del recreo los más jóvenes de secundaria se reunieron en el aula abandonada, para concretar el cómo, dónde y cuándo de su primera broma.

-¡Damos inicio a la primera reunión del club secreto de las bromas!

-Grita menos Victoria…-la regañó Emil, que realmente no prestaba atención, estaba más atento a sus apuntes.

-Perdón.-Rió la chica.- Bueno, nuestro experto en explosivos, Xian ha propuesto que usemos una bomba pequeña, lo suficiente potente para chamuscar un poco alguna de las cosas de los profesores. Él sabe dónde conseguirlas, y dice que cree que aún tiene unas cuantas en casa.

-No me creo que Xian-Xian haya hablado tanto en una mañana…-Comentó sorprendido Yong, el hongkonés ni se molestó en contestar.

-Pues conmigo habla mucho.-Le contradijo la morena sacándole la lengua.

-Dejad de discutir…-intentó poner calma Evan.

-Eso, eso, terminemos cuanto antes que Kev parece a punto de estallar.-Rió el castaño.- ¿Cuándo pondremos la bomba?

-Pues… mañana mismo o algo así.-Dijo Xian levantándose.- Como que se cierra la sesión, vamos Emi.

Todos salieron de la habitación y fueron al recreo, todo parecía normal hasta que al volver a clases Xian se encontró con el rey de las bromas del colegio: Alfred F. Jones, que al parecer lo estaba esperando a él.

-¿Wang? –Le llamó el americano.

-Jones… Como que… ¿qué quieres?

-Tu hermano me dijo que tú tienes todo un arsenal de explosivos en tu cuarto.

-Algo así.

-Quiero una bomba lo suficientemente potente para destrozar el aula de castigo para mañana.

Xian lo pensó un momento. Si él y su corte de bromistas ponían una bomba en el aula de castigo el mismo día que ellos pondrían otra en la sala de profesores, su chiquillada no sería tan grave en comparación y probablemente se librarían de un castigo considerable.

-Hecho, mañana búscame antes de entrar a clase.

Dicho esto se metió en su aula sin darle más importancia al asunto.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Todo marchaba según el plan de Xian, le había dado la bomba a Alfred sin que nadie lo notase, o eso esperaba, también le había dado la bomba a Victoria para que la colocase en la sala de profesores. Las bombas estallarían cuando Alfred y la morena las colocasen e iniciaran el mecanismo según él les había explicado.

Todo a la perfección.

-¿Qué planeas?

Retiro lo dicho.

Al parecer Emil se había dado cuenta. Y a él no merecía la pena mentirle, siempre le pillaba por más pequeña que fuese la mentira, era demasiado listo (y adorable) para su propio bien.

-Planeo algo para que no nos castiguen por nuestra pequeña bromita.

-¿Dándole otra bomba a Alfred? Oh, sí, muy inteligente.

-No sabrán que yo se la di, me ha prometido que guardará mi anonimato. Y en todo caso, yo sería el que se llevaría el castigo.

Emil bufó y tomó asiento al lado del asiático sin volver a sacar el tema.

~-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-~

Las horas pasaron y ambos cabecillas colocaron las bombas, casi a la vez. Por lo que explotaron a la vez en distintos lugares, justo antes del recreo. Los profesores iban y venían de un lado para otro como locos. La escena era graciosa ya de por sí, pero para los dos grupos que urdieron la trama lo era aún más.

Por suerte, nadie parecía que saber quiénes habían sido. Nadie lo sospechaba. Nadie. Podrían salir indemnes.

Eso era un golpe de suerte.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por hoy~ -w- qué cansancio... Bueno, he de agradecerle a la gente que me deja su review, que lee el fic y que le da al follow o añade el fic a favoritos... En serio, muchísimas gracias *^* me emocionáis con vuestro cariño. No os olvidéis que cualquier petición es negociable, solo dejadme un review y yo contestaré por MP si es desde una cuenta o desde aquí si es anónimo y veré que puedo hacer.

_~Un review hace que la gente haga más caso a Antonio cuando dice algo inteligente~_


End file.
